Interlude
by LostforSawyer
Summary: What would have happened had Kate and Jack found the waterfall on their way back from the cockpit. Or at least what my dirty little mind wanted.


Title: Interlude (Complete)  
Pairing:Jack/Kate  
Rating:NC-17 for Graphic Sexuality  
Summary:What would have happened had Kate and Jack found the waterfall on their way back to the cockpit.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing but my dirty thoughts.  
Comments: This was a part of a Lost roleplay I am in. I have the joy of playing Kate and wonderful greenemage plays Jack. Yes, I am a Skater, but after this, I'm having doubts. The night before this Kate had slept with Sawyer. What can I say? I Love the Lost guys!

-----  
The rain stopped suddenly as it had started. Kate slipped in the  
mud, falling on her butt. Her legs were giving up. All these years on  
the run, when a monster was chasing her she collapsed. "Jack," she  
panted, "I just gotta...gotta rest for a minute." That's when she saw.  
the little airline wings in the mud. Her eyes focused on the puddle.  
There was something, something in the tree. She looked up with a  
horrified expression. It was the pilot, or what was left of him.  
-----  
Jack saw Kate slip and knelt to help her, slipping a little himself.  
Suddenly he caught the horror in her gaze and followed it upward until  
he caught sight of the remains of the pilot's body. Shocked, he slipped  
the rest of the way, landing in the mud beside her. "What could do  
something like that?" he said quietly.  
-----  
Kate had to pull her eyes away from the gruesome scene. She crawled  
out of the puddle rising to her feet. "Let's get back to the beach,"  
she said holding out a hand to help Jack up. The further away from this  
she was the better she would feel.  
-----  
Jack nodded. There was nothing they could do for the pilot; hell, they  
couldn't even reach him. He accepted her hand and pulled himself to his  
feet. "Yeah, let's get out of here." He looked around hoping for some  
sign of Sayid, but there was none. He resisted the urge to call for  
him, aware that the monster could be out there, not too far away. Still  
holding Kate's hand, he started to head back to the beach.  
-----  
Kate was knocked a little off guard when Jack kept a hold of her  
hand. Not that it was bad thing, just that she hadn't expected it. She  
kinda felt safe with him, even though a few minutes ago they were being  
chased by God knows what? She gave him a glance out of the corner of  
her eye and couldn't help but smirk. He was covered in mud, just as she  
was. "You..uh, You're a little dirty," she said with a laugh.  
-----  
Jack looked over with a grin and looked her up and down. "Have you seen  
yourself lately? I think it's laundry and bath time for both of us."  
Their run had turned to a rapid walk, and was already slowing further.  
He was trying to push the memory of the pilot and monster out of his  
head but was having little success. "That's not something I'll forget  
anytime soon."  
-----  
"What? That I'm a dirty girl?" she asked with a grin, knowing  
exactly what he meant, but trying to lighten the mood. Kate Walked  
along with a smile on her face. It really wasn't that funny, but  
through the stress of the day, it was good to find joy in something.  
-----  
He looked over at Kate and laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I don't  
really know you that well yet." He was starting to relax, the  
adrenaline of from the cockpit was gone and the weariness had  
returned. "I might need to stop and rest soon, maybe eat. I've been  
going pretty solid since the crash."  
-----  
She gave him a playful nudge, "Hey, I was talking about my current  
physical situation, smarty," she joked, "Yeah, I'd be nice to rest a  
little, Did you bring food or do we get to eat some more mud?" she  
laughed.  
-----  
He laughed. "Well, you're the one who told me you were a dirty girl."  
He shook his pack, thankful for Claire's help in provisioning him for  
the trip. "I've got some snacks from the plane and water. Let's try and  
find a less muddy place to eat."  
-----  
"Ah, whats the point? How much dirtier can we get?" she said with a  
grin. It was true they were very dirty. "Hey do you hear that?" she  
said putting a finger to her lips. She weaved her way in and around  
some foliage, motioning for Jack to follow. She turned left and ran  
into and opening. A shore, of a beautiful waterfall with a lake. She  
looked at Jack with a joyful expression, "I think our prayers have  
been answered."  
-----  
Jack stood a moment, in awe of the beauty of the place. "Wow. Yeah,  
this would be a nice place to rest." He stepped out onto the shore and  
plopped down on the sand. Pulling off his pack, he looked up to Kate  
and patted the sand next to him. "Have a seat, let's eat." Sand was  
sticking to his wet clothes everywhere they touched the beach, but he  
figured it didn't matter much through all the mud. He unzipped the pack  
and pulled out a few packages. It wasn't much, but it would hold them  
for a while.  
-----  
Kate sat down and pulled off her shoes, tossing them to the  
side. "So whatcha got, Doc?" she asked with a smile. She wiped her  
hands on her pants, trying to get some mud off, but in turn got even  
more on them. She looked at and sighed. She got up and squatted down by  
the lake, rubbing her hands together in the water, pulling them out and  
shaking them off, she went back to her spot by Jack.  
-----  
Jack passed her some peanuts and chips. "Breakfast of champions. If  
you're a good girl maybe I'll share my package of cookies with you." He  
tore open a package of peanuts and began munching on them. "At least  
it's protein." He looked out over the water, relaxed and feeling better  
than he had all day.  
-----  
She laughed at the 'good girl' comment', "So what constitutes as  
being a good girl?" she asked with a smile. What exactly was he getting  
at. At the present moment or all together. She may have already wrecked  
that.  
-----  
Jack shook his head, he'd have to watch himself with Kate. She didn't  
know the effect she had on him, or maybe she did. "Oh you know, the  
usual, a good girl behaves herself, does what she's told, doesn't let  
herself get so messy." He teased, He dug in his pack for a clean t-  
shirt he'd brought in case someone needed it for bandaging at the  
cockpit and handed it to her. "Here, go ahead and change, I won't  
look, I promise." He grinned.  
-----  
"Not so sure about the 'does what she's told' part, but I'll try,"  
she said giving him a mischievous grin. "Thanks," she said when she gave  
him the t-shirt,"but whats the point? Look at the rest of me!" she  
said holding up her hands. "Turn around," she told him, when he wasn't  
looking, she slipped off her pants and shirt, leaving her only in her  
underwear and bra. "Keep not looking," she said with a smile in her  
voice. The next thing that could be heard was a big splash as Kate  
jumped in and swam out a ways. She gave him a grin and asked, "You  
gonna join me?"  
-----  
Jack kept his head turned as instructed, surprised when he heard the  
splash of water. She was going for a swim? His head turned slowly,  
not quite sure what state of undress he would find her in. The food  
forgotten, he kicked off his shoes and socks and walked slowly down to  
the water's edge. He dipped a toe in, it was cold but not excessively  
so. "Ok then, turn around." He grinned.  
-----  
Kate laughed and turned, facing the waterfall. How much was he taking  
off? she wondered with a permanent smile plastered on her face. She  
almost thought about looking, but he behaved when she was undressing,  
so.  
-----  
Jack peeled off his wet muddy shirt and pants leaving him in his black  
boxer briefs. He waded slowly into the water up to just above his  
knees then jumped in with a shallow dive. He immediately dove under  
again, swimming over to surprise Kate from behind. The water was  
pretty clear, and he could see her legs scissoring up ahead.  
-----  
Kate was caught off guard when Jack swam right to her, trying to  
surprise her. She swam off a couple feet and splashed at him when he  
came to the surface, then tried to push him under. She was laughing,  
this was the most fun she had had while she had been there, all of two  
days.  
-----  
Jack darted forward and encircled her with his arms, using his weight  
to pull her under for a moment. They both rose from the water, a  
triumphant grin on his face. He wiped the water from his brow, one arm  
still around her waist.  
-----  
Kate started giggling when she came back up, resting her hand on  
Jack's shoulder. Kate's laughter faded into a small smile, when she  
realized Jack wasn't letting go of her. It made her feel fluttery,  
floating there so close to him, looking right at each other, with his  
arm around her.  
-----  
His thumb moved along the tender skin of her waist, "Ticklish?" he  
asked before bringing his other hand back down to the other side of her  
waist, probing her sides lightly with his fingertips.  
-----  
"No," Kate stated trying to hold back a laugh, "Jack, no, don't" she  
said and then burst into giggling, "Hey, really, I'm warning you." Kate  
couldn't hold back and couldn't get away. Kate turned herself around in  
his arms, thinking she could stop him. Her back pressed up against him  
she firmly pressed down on his hands, trying to get him to stop.  
-----  
She was laughing, but her pleas for him to stop became more insistent,  
and she was pushing at his hands. He frowned and jerked his hands away,  
taking several steps back. "Sorry, I was just playing."  
-----  
He pulled away, Kate got her laughing under control and gave him a  
smirk, splashing at him again. She swam over closer to the waterfall.  
The closer you got the more it felt like it was raining. "This is  
cool," she shouted over the roar of the waterfall.  
-----  
Jack watched her swim away, not sure if she wanted him to follow or  
not. But she called out to him, so he swam out to join her. He stuck  
his head under the cascading water and grinned at Kate. "Not quite a  
hot shower, but this is pretty refreshing."  
-----  
"I think this is like literally Mountain Dew," she said with a  
smirk. She let in wash over her hair, cleaning out whatever mud was  
there. "I've always wanted to go behind a water fall," she  
said, "Does that sound weird?" She closed her eyes and reached  
though feeling the smooth stone behind it, pushing herself through  
the falling water she look behind it. It was like a little hidey  
space with a curtain of water in front of it. She pulled herself up,  
checking it out It was about seven feet deep, twelve feet high and  
eight feet long. This would be a good place to hide if something  
were after you. "Hey, come check this out," she yelled at Jack.  
-----  
Jack watched her disappear behind the curtain of water with some  
trepidation. How much room was behind there? Were there sharp  
rocks? The doctor in him immediately thought of the risks, and he  
swam after her to make sure she'd be alright. Just before he  
entered the waterfall, he heard her call out to him through the  
pounding water. He closed his eyes and pushed through it, marveling  
at the space revealed behind. "Wow, this is quite a little cave you  
found here." He said appreciatively.  
-----  
"Yeah, good place to hide from the jungle oogly booglies," she said  
with a smile. She ran her palm along the wall. It was cool and damp.  
She turned an looked out at the waterfall. Crystal clear, but moving  
so fast you couldn't really see through it. It did let a little light  
in. She stepped over to the curtain of water, running her hand along it  
and in it. "I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful," she  
said looking at Jack, with a thoughtful smile.  
-----  
He pulled himself up into the cavern and looked around, his eyes coming  
to rest on Kate. He had trouble keeping his eyes off of her; she was  
beautiful, in bra and panties and they were completely alone. He  
suddenly realized he was staring, and turned to look at the sheet of  
water next to them. "Me either." he said finally.  
-----  
"Let not tell anyone about this place, okay? Keep it our little  
secret. Somewhere we could hide if we got sick of everybody else,"  
Kate kept lots of secrets what was one more.  
-----  
Jack laughed and sat down next to her, "What if you get sick of me?" he  
grinned. "This place isn't exactly big enough for us each to have our  
own space. I guess we'll have to work hard to get along." He said  
looking into her eyes.  
-----  
"I don't think you need to worry about that," she said looking back  
at him. Kate leaned back a little, rubbing her hands on the smooth  
stone at her sides. "So, a rescue team is looking a little bleak now,  
isn't it?" she said, "I mean I know it's only been two days, but I just  
have this feeling, I can't shake it."  
-----  
Jack frowned. That wasn't exactly the topic his mind was on, in fact he  
had been avoiding thinking about the lack of rescue. "Well, did you  
hear what the pilot said? They're looking for us in the wrong place. We  
have the radio now, hopefully we can get out a signal."  
-----  
"Well, I think if I have to be stranded someone, here's a pretty  
good place," she said with a smile, "And the company's good too," she  
said looking him in the eye. "So, Jack what do you like to do in your  
free time?" she asked, trying to get Jack to open up.  
-----  
Jack laughed. "Free time? I'm a doctor. Long hours at work, and golf."  
He turned and gave her a smile. "And now I have a new  
favorite...spending time with beautiful half-naked women in hidden  
island lakes."  
-----  
She looked at him smiling, "Well, normally I'd be completely naked,  
but since you have something on I figured it's only fair for me to stay  
partially clothed too," she finished with a smirk. "And if you agreed  
to keep things fair, I'd happily oblige."  
-----  
Jack stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was serious or  
not. "Ah, well I normally do my skinny-dipping at night. And in the  
10th grade." He teased her back. "But hey, if you feel the need to  
strip, feel free, I won't stop you." He gave her a wolfish grin. He  
couldn't figure her out, she was running hot and cold. One moment  
talking about innocuous subjects the next offering to get naked with  
him. He glanced down at her long limbs, the light reflecting over them  
from the waterfall, he was only human after all.  
-----  
"Who said anything about skinny-dipping?" she asked raising an  
eyebrow, "I usually just hang out in caves naked," she said with a  
mischievous grin. "But, if it's alright with you..." she said raising  
and eyebrow and sliding one of the straps of her bra her down her arm.  
-----  
Jack watched her with hungry eyes, daring her to continue. She had him  
transfixed, his eyes following the slow movements of her hands. What  
exactly did she have in mind? His fingers itched to touch her, to feel  
her soft wet skin. But he made no move, relying on her to clue him in  
to what she wanted.  
-----  
The way Jack was looking at her made her heart flutter. She leaned  
over a little, ever so lightly trailing her fingertips down his  
bicep. "You don't want to go back yet, Do you?" she whispered, hoping  
the answer was no.

-----  
Her gentle touch was enough to set something free inside of him. Jack  
leaned closer to her, his fingers pushing down her other bra strap  
slowly. "No, not just yet, he said capturing her mouth in a kiss. His  
other hand cupped behind her head pulling her closer to him.  
-----  
Kate gave in to the kiss. His hand gently sliding down her shoulder  
pushed her over the edge, hoping he wouldn't stop. Her hand made its  
way around his neck, gently rubbing her fingers down it to his back.  
She shifted up onto her knees to get closer, straddling his lap.  
-----  
Jack groaned, as she straddled him, his hands resting on her hips. His  
mouth met hers again eagerly, exploring the contours of her mouth with  
his teeth and tongue. His hands slid up her back, deftly unhooking the  
clasp of her bra. He was certain she could feel the evidence of his  
arousal through the thin layers of clothing between them, and suddenly  
he wanted to get closer to her, as if he couldn't get enough of her.  
-----  
Kate reflexively ground down on his lap. She pulled away to slowly  
trail kisses up his jawbone and then nibbled on his ear. Every inch of  
her body was pressed up against his firm, solid form. Enjoying how  
every touch, every kiss effected her.  
-----  
Jack groaned as she teased his ear. She was driving him crazy. His  
hands slid around to her sides, touching the sides of her breasts  
gently, dislodging her bra. He kissed down the column of her throat,  
pausing to suck lightly where the neck met the shoulder. His thumbs  
circled out over her breasts, flicking over her taut nipples. "Kate,"  
he moaned, kissing down the valley between her breasts.  
-----  
"Oh, Jack," she whispered, getting caught up in the moment. His  
hands and his lips were in all the right places at the right time, and  
she wanted him to go even further. She tipped her head back slightly  
and closed her eyes, shuddering with each kiss. She was his to do what  
he pleased with now, and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
-----  
His tongue rasped against the tender flesh of her breast as he kissed  
his way to her nipple. His mouth closed over the swollen bud and he  
suckled lightly at the same instant he ground his hips up into hers.  
His hands slid down to her hips again and hooked his fingers into the  
elastic band of her panties, giving them an experimental tug downwards,  
seeing if she objected.  
-----  
Kate whimpered as he ground his hips into her. Kate didn't object, but  
she knew there was no real way he could get her panties off, while  
still straddling him. She firmly, but gently pressed on his shoulders,  
until he was laying on the ground. "Sorry," she whispered when she had  
to pull back slightly. She didn't really want to lose contact with  
him, but it had to be done.  
-----  
She moved between his legs, on her knees. Carefully and slowly she  
slid her panties down her thighs, then lifted up slightly to pull them  
off, tossing them away. Her body quickly moved back over Jack's,  
lightly tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth, then slowly kissing  
his chin, and down his neck, lightly flicking out her tongue every  
inch. She lightly sucked on his Adam's apple, before kissing down his  
chest, taking her time and using her tongue. She quickly lapped on one  
of his nipples, making eye contact with him, wanting to see the effect  
she was having on him.

She quickly resumed her work, kissing down the center of his chest,  
past his belly button, and right to the elastic on his boxers. She  
looked back up at him, then pulled the waistband down to place a warm  
wet kiss on the sensitive spot in the hollow of his hip.

Kate gently dug her fingers into his skin at his waistband, as she  
slowly began to pull his boxers down. She worked them down slowly, and  
firmly brushed her hands over the fabric as she went. She pulled them  
down, freeing his erection. She couldn't help but to swallow hard and  
gasp at the sight of it. Looking up into Jack's eyes a smile playing  
across her features.

She slowly worked them down his legs, pulling them off to join her  
panties. She pushed Jack's legs back together, keeping hers outside of  
his, she crawled back up the length of his body, stopping only to let  
a hot breath out against his manhood. Kate carefully crawled the rest  
of the way back up him, holding herself above him with one hand on  
either side of his head. She kissed him on the lips softly, grazing  
his bottom lip with her tongue and then pulled back slightly, to look  
him in the eyes, to let him know she was ready.  
-----  
Jack watched her with hungry eyes as she removed their clothes and  
moved over his body, holding his breath as she brushed across him  
lightly. Now that they were both unclothed, he wanted to crush her to  
him, feel her soft skin against his, but he let her take the lead, for  
the moment. He kissed her back deeply, his head coming up after her as  
she pulled back, wanting more. As she straddled him again he gripped  
her hips firmly, guiding her to just the right spot. The tip of his  
erection brushed against the entrance to her sex, and he allowed  
himself the sweet torture of keeping her there, teasing her as well.

He pulled her down onto him slowly with a groan as she enveloped him  
with her velvet heat. He kept her there embedded to the hilt before  
her let her move again, his hips rolling slightly to increase the  
friction. Then he let her have control again, loosening his grip, his  
hands caressing up her back and then around to cup her breasts, gently  
at first, but with increased pressure as she began to move.  
-----  
Jack hands on her hips felt good and when he moved her, just letting  
himself slightly touch her she about lost it. And when he pulled her  
down on him, she shuddered repeatedly, stating to breathe quickly. He  
shifted sending himself even deeper, as she gasped, "Jack." Kate was  
intoxicated in pleasure, having to remind herself what came next. She  
ground down on him slowly at first, but started building speed as she  
adjusted to him. She couldn't help the little whimpers and gasps that  
came out of her as she moved upon him. She buried her face in his  
neck, her hands firmly grasping his shoulders, as she rocked herself  
upon him.  
-----  
Jack's hands went back to her hips again as she came down to kiss his  
neck. Those little sounds she was making were driving him wild. She  
moved faster, he had to take control and slow things down or it'd be  
over too soon. It had been a long time for him, and she was setting  
his blood on fire, she felt so good, he wanted her to enjoy it as  
well. He guided her movements with his strong hands, accentuating them  
with the thrust of his hips. Once she got the hang of the slow pace he  
had in mind, he moved one hand down to her dark curls and stroked her  
gently, slowly, his hand matching the rhythm of her movements. He  
pulled his head back to watch her face, he wanted to see her when he  
sent her over the edge.  
-----  
Jack slowed her down, no doubt trying to keep control of things for  
her sake. He wouldn't have to worry about it for too much longer. His  
strong hands grasping her hips sent shivers down her spine. The  
combination of him thrusting into her and his fingers lightly stroking  
her, reminded her that slower was better. They were going slower now,  
painfully slow. Each thrust made her ache for him more and more.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air, release starting to hold her it  
its clutches. "Mmm, Jack," she moaned, her finger nails digging into  
his shoulder blades. Her breathing became shallow erratic as she  
came. Her body slightly tensing against him, her muscles contracting  
around his length. "Oh, God, Jack," she whispered, followed by a loud  
moan. Rocking once more against him before holding herself tight to  
him. Trying to hold on to the sensation as long as she could.  
-----  
Jack felt her shudder around him and felt himself edge closer. "Kate,"  
he moaned, thrusting up into her, picking up the pace now that he was  
sure of her release. It didn't take long for him to follow her into  
oblivion, his head falling back as he spasmed into her again and  
again. He dragged in a ragged breath and stroked her back lazily,  
coming back to himself now.  
-----  
After she was taken care of Jack thrusted faster, finishing himself  
off, but causing a reaction for Kate's body as well. She quickly  
rocked against him helping him along. Kate was riding the last waves  
of her own orgasm as he spilled his warmth into her, pushing her over  
the edge once more. She shuddered against him, enjoying the sensation  
again, before she relaxed on him, closing her eyes. "Well, that's  
never happened before," she whispered against his chest.  
-----  
Jack lay there silently for a few minutes; he held her close, enjoying  
the feel of her bare skin, of being inside her. What had just happened?  
He barely knew this woman, and was pretty sure she had just been with  
that guy Sawyer last night. Still, he had felt some kind of connection  
to her that he couldn't understand. Finally he spoke, in almost a  
whisper. "We should get going, don't you think? Make sure Sayid is  
alright?" He couldn't stay like this much longer, or the passion would  
return.  
-----  
"Yeah," she whispered, if they didn't they might come looking for  
them. She slowly brought herself up in her knees, already missing the  
warmth of Jack's body. She slowly pulled herself off of him and stood.

This would probably change things when they got back. What she and  
Sawyer had was just sex, primal, comforting, meaningless sex. But,  
what had just happened here, just had to be more, she felt it deep  
down.

She found her panties, putting them back on and handed Jack his  
boxers. Locating her bra she put it back on. She looked around, not  
really wanting to leave, but knowing they really should head back.

"You ready?" she almost whispered, looking over into Jack's eyes  
-----  
Jack missed the closeness of her body the moment she moved off of him.  
The sex had been good, but he was still unsure of her motives. Still,  
the glances she was giving him showed that maybe was something there,  
but what? He smiled at her and accepted his underwear almost  
reluctantly. By the time he had them on she was already ready to  
go. "I'm ready." He said, looking at the sheet of water blocking them  
from the outside world. He took her hand in his with a smile. "Jump?"  
-----  
She gave him a nod, and jumped though the curtain of water, into the  
lake. She swam quickly to the shore, the water colder than it seemed  
before. She didn't immediately put her clothes back on, thinking it  
would be better to dry off a little first.  
-----  
Jack followed immediately after, enjoying the refreshing shock of  
cold water as he went in. He followed her back to shore, chiding  
himself for not rinsing the mud from his clothes before he went in. Oh  
well, he hadn't been thinking clearly at the time.  
-----  
"It'll be getting dark soon, we might have to hurry. I'd hate to be in  
the jungle, in the dark with that thing." She said.  
-----  
He nodded in agreement, trying to rinse the mud from his jeans without  
soaking them completely. He looked up at the sky briefly. "I think we  
have enough light left to get back, but considering what happened at  
the cockpit I'm not sure that thing cares what time of day it is."  
-----  
Kate didn't want to be wet so she just put her dirty pants back on  
without trying to clean them off. She put on the clean shirt Jack had  
given her, it was a little big for her, but it was better than her  
dirty one.  
-----  
Jack tugged on his damp jeans with a little difficulty, then washed out  
his shirt in the water, wrung it out and pulled it on. It was difficult  
to keep his eyes off Kate as she dressed herself.  
-----  
"Can I put this in your backpack?" she asked holding up the  
dirty shirt that was wadded into a ball.  
-----  
"Of course." He said with a smile, accepting the dirty shirt from her  
and dropping it in his pack. "You ready to head out?"  
-----  
"Um...Yeah," she said giving him a smile. She looked back over the  
waterfall once more, with sad eyes, wanting to remember it and what  
happened there. They would definitely have to come back their  
sometime, if Jack wanted to.  
-----  
Jack smiled at her, noticing the wistful look on her face as she took  
one last look around. "It is beautiful here, isn't it." He looked back  
himself, then turned back and put his arm around her. "Come on, let's  
get back to the beach."  
-----  
"Yeah, it is," she said looking up at him. Kate followed along by him,  
comforted by his arm around her. "So, what do you plan on doing when  
we get back to the beach?" she inquired. It probably wasn't any of her  
business, but she was curious.  
-----  
He shrugged. "You know, I have no idea. With the marshal gone there  
isn't much doctoring to be done right now. We found some water," he  
said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the waterfall. "Even  
though it's a little far at least it's fresh. We'll need to arrange to  
come back tomorrow and fill up our bottles. Figure out what to do about  
food. There's a lot to do." He rubbed his face. "Hell, maybe I'll even  
get a little sleep tonight."  
-----  
"I didn't sleep much last night, either," Kate said. "But, I think  
after...the run from the monster," she said to him with a  
smile, "I'll do pretty well tonight. I wonder how comfortable it would  
be sleeping on sand?"  
-----  
Jack didn't want to comment on her lack of sleep, didn't even want to  
think about it. He nodded. "Barring any monster attacks or medical  
emergencies, I'm pretty sure I'll sleep well tonight. The last time I  
slept in the sand was years ago, I was still an intern at the time." He  
realized that wasn't a story he wanted to go into with her, so cut it  
short. "Um, the sand was pretty comfortable, as I recall."  
-----  
He held his tongue for a few minutes, walking in silence. The path was  
starting to look familiar again, it wouldn't be long now before they  
reached the beach.  
-----  
Kate realized how close they were getting to the beach. "Um, Jack she  
said stopping, and grabbing his hand so he would stop too, "Just in  
case we don't get any time alone, you know, for a while..." she  
trailed off, pulling herself closer to him. Her hand trailed up and  
around his neck pulling him closer, placing her lips on his in a deep,  
passionate kiss.  
-----  
He kissed her back eagerly, wrapping his arms around her. Finally after  
several minutes he broke the kiss. "It's a big island. Unless we get  
rescued soon, which I doubt, I think we'll get some alone time again."  
He smiled and released her. "Let's go, I'm curious to see if Sayid made  
it back ok."  
-----  
"Okay," she said smiling back at him. Well, there was definately  
something in that kiss and he said they'd have more alone time. Maybe  
he did have deeper feelings for her. Only time could tell. They  
traveled further towards the beach. "Um, what are we going to say  
about why it took us so long to get back? Just wanted to make sure we  
got our stories straight," she said. She doubted that he'd want to  
tell them the truth, probably wouldn't be a good idea.  
-----  
Jack was silent for a minute as they walked. He was surprised by the  
kiss. He didn't deny a connection to her of some kind, but she had him  
confused. What was he to her? She had hooked up with Sawyer, now him.  
He shrugged. "I don't know. We stopped to rest and eat. Found fresh  
water." Within minutes they emerged out onto the beach, about fifty  
yards from the signal fire.  
-----  
_fini_


End file.
